


Enchanted Souls (Currently Paused With Unknown Future)

by tobias599



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobias599/pseuds/tobias599
Summary: Long time ago, god stood on Mt. Ebott. A mountain no being has ever found, but many paintings and books wrote about it. God cursed the Monsters and Humans with those words:"Only in peace, magic shall return to pure souls!" And with those words, magic was gone forever.Until a child was born on a peaceful day without any violence. The word of magic again gave everyone hope, until the child got mysteriously sick and died.Since this day, more and more got the gift of magic again.However, the destructive power of magic soon struck fear around the world.In time, magic users became infamous. Monsters and Humans began to push science and the god on Mt. Ebott turned into a false legend.In Ebott City 20XX begins something the world won't forget.





	1. Welcome to Ebott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the characters and city!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU, obviously and it really is huge!  
> Nope, what am I writing?  
> Not bigger than "Reality Adventure" .... But I hope for around 100k!
> 
> For the first "generation" :P (Or it ends up connected with the "Reality Vortex and Those Stories" series)
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale and the characters are owned by Toby Fox.

"Welcome to Ebott City's news!" A box robot named Mettaton greets the viewers, before the camera shows a tall skeleton with glasses sitting next to him.

"Today we have a special guest, W.D. Gaster. Why don't tell us your _secret_ profession?" Mettaton asks from the script and Gaster clears his throat.

"We all know about magic, but we don't know how it works in science. I am always searching for volunteers who have magic and together we figure out how it functions. As the progress goes very slow, I looked deeply into the history of magic." Gaster answers prepared and Mettaton gasps loudly in surprise.

"That's so interesting! Then can you give us Ebott City people an answer about the question we all know. Is the Mt. Ebott legend true?" Mettaton asks out of script and surprises Gaster. But he doesn't wait long before he answers.

"I looked into it and I can confirm it isn't true. First, there is no god. People tried to find anything to find and prove a god exists a very long time now. Second, Mt. Ebott can not be found and the name of this city is just about 150 years old." Gaster says without taken a breath and then Mettaton returns to the script.

 

In the woods outside of Ebott City, a young teenager slowly walks along a road to the city. With a hood hiding their face and hard breathing they stop. They sit down on the nearest tree while looking towards the skyscrapers and the end of this road far ahead.

"I can't." They breath out exhausted and close their eyes.

 _"It's right in front of us! Don't you dare to give up now!"_ Chara yells in their head, but exhausted too.

 _"Just a break, just one more break."_ Frisk says back as their body collapses and tears begin to form.

 _"Why do you refuse to help?"_ Frisk cries in defeat and from the pain their body is in.

 _"We already tried, but glowing red eyes freak everyone out!"_ Chara yells in frustration, making Frisk let out a whimper from their body.

 _"I just want to go back..."_ Frisk whispers and thinks about their long time in the asylum. Their room, warm food and the safe feeling.

 _"Frisk, please. We were born together, we knew each other before our first memory picture... they don't understand."_ Chara begs and Frisk slowly stops crying.

 _"I can't be the only one with a real_ _split personality, right? What if you really aren't real? I just want to go home."_ Frisk says and Chara takes a deep breath.

 _"FRISK!"_ Chara yells very loud.

"AHH!" Frisk yells surprised and they slowly stand up dazed.

 _"We need to move now."_ Chara says and takes partially control. Their eye turns slightly red, before they both begin to walk. Frisk thinks how real Chara is while they walk in silence. Coming to the conclusion they definitely need to see therapist, after they live some time in Ebott City. Chara knows they themself are real and maybe Frisk is the imaginary crying rainbow friend, but why would everyone assume Frisk is the real one? That is why Chara believes they both share the same body or she really is some demon with amnesia and a soul. Chara is content with both ways and just hope they can handle this new life.

They see a figure coming from the city and Chara quickly lets go of their control. Their eyes change back to normal and notice the stranger has expensive black leather clothes with a hood mostly hiding the head and hands hidden. From further checking they discover it's a monster with white fur and two horns. They walk slower to see the monster has green eyes, before the monster looks back.

 _"Why is he hiding?"_ Chara says to Frisk as they stop and the monster comes closer, while looking down at them.

"Do you need help?" The monster asks and Frisk shakes their head with a quick "no". The stranger looks right at their chest for a moment, before looking in their eyes.

"Did you know, that you have beautiful grey eyes?" The monster frowns and follows with a shrug. _"W-w-what?"_ Chara whispers surprised.

"T-thanks? You?" Frisk says awkwardly as their face slightly turns red. The monster blinks at their chest, before turning his head away.

"Are you new in town? Because I haven't seen you around before." The monster asks and begins to watch them again. _"Say, just visiting my grandma."_ Chara suggests.

"Y-yes. Uh, I just moved here." Frisk says and Chara scolds them. The stranger nods in understanding and turns to the city.

"It's a good city. My name is Rei, what is yours?" The monster turns back with interest. _"Chara."_

"Frisk." _"What if he finds about we escaped the asylum?"_ Chara says in concern and Frisk begins to look worried. Rei puts a hand on their shoulder.

"I don't bite or do I look scary?" Rei says softly. _"Tell him you lied about your name and say it's Chara."_ Frisk stops their panic and swallows.

"My-My real name is, Chara. I... lied." Frisk says sheepishly. Rei raises his eyebrows before he slowly continues his walking out of the city.

"Chara is a better name, but I gotta go or I will get fired..." Rei explains and they look back at him, but he pretends they never were there.

  
_"Really Asriel? You have beautiful grey eyes? This is why they all feel too creeped out to even like me..."_ Asriel says to himself and continues his walk. He is so tired with his work, 'do this, go there, get that, why can't you do normal things?' and the constant discourage from his boss.

 

Sans drives into Ebott City as his phone begins to ring. He puts it on the car speakers with a sigh and a small smile forms on his face.

"I am finished and Mettaton sure took his time. I just came out in this cold, couldn't you use a shortcut?" Gaster asks and Sans can hear the grin.

"As if I would cheat on a bet. I should be just around the corner..." Sans takes the next corner and they see each other. They hang up at the same time and Sans stops in front of Gaster. He leaves the car and gives him the bet money for Papyrus. Gaster takes it, before they hug a goodbye.

"Don't let Alphys waiting son, alright?" Gaster says and gets into his car.

"I curryntly don't have a boneappétit." Sans says with a wink and Gaster closes the door with a laughter, before driving away. He watches his dad with a smile driving around a corner, before making his way to her working place. His interview finally worked, but that might be with the connection his dad had. His own dad sometimes has trouble to know how serious he actually is.

He walks on the street with a lazy smile and most don't give him a second glance, yet. He has to work on that later, but that's really down on his list. What isn't down on his list is helping people, like this teenager who can barely walk without the help of a wall for some reason.

"Hey kiddo," _"Me?"_ "is everything alright?" _"You are walking, Frisk."_ "You seem hurt." Sans says worried and they give him a thumbs up before walking past him. Now he has a choice, but is it really a choice? Confident in knowing Alphys enough, Sans puts a hand on their shoulder to stop them. Teens these days like to take totally unnecessary risks and that's why he uses a little bit of magic to make them slightly heavier.

"Kid, you seem pretty beaten and I want to help you ou- Whoa!" _"Frisk!"_ Sans catches them in their sudden fall and realeses his magic, before putting one of their arms over him. Feeling the attention from the people around them, he waves them off.

"Just helping this kid standing!" He defends himself and soon they all lose interest. _"Great."_ Chara complains and Frisk rolls their eyes.

"Can you tell me where your home is? I will help you get there." He says worried at them and they turn unsure. He doesn't like that expression, because that is the expression of a possible lie.

"I... don't have a home..." The kid answers him and that might be a problem. He can't help this kid, unless... he takes them to his new apartment.

"Welp, that means you gotta be stuck with me?" Sans says and surprises himself a little. _"What! I get us out of here..."_

"Frisk-." Frisk cuts Chara off as they began to talk out loud in panic. "... what is your name?" Frisk saves them from the weird look this skeleton is giving them.

"Sans. Sans the skeleton." He answer with a waiting hand and Frisk hesitantly shakes it. "I have place for you to rest, if you want."

 _"I don't know. Resting somewhere in a dump or at his home? I might be able to take him, if he tries anything."_ Chara says and Frisk nods with a "yes" to Sans.

They walk to his apartment, away from Alphys. But Sans knows he is doing the right thing, just hoping Frisk doesn't steal anything other than food and money. He worked hard on the projects, luckily he hasn't giving them any descriptions or names.

It's mostly silence, unless you count Chara trying to predict what bad things Sans is going make. Chara goes silent, once they enter and Sans gives them a fast tour before he leaves for his work.

 _"Frisk?"_ "Yes?" Frisk whispers while they look around.

_"We could steal some food and his money!"_

 

Sans would love to take a shortcut, but he isn't that lazy to expose himself. He walks really fast instead, nearly running. Just half way there and he is already beginning to pant. This is one of the moments where he regrets his lazy way of things. Papyrus would yell at him for even thinking about panting, while his dad gives him the classic 'Told you' look.

Thinking like this makes him grin, because he wouldn't want it any other way. Sans arrives a few minutes later at the entrance and a fish monster comes jogging out of the door.

"Hey punk! What's your name?" The sweating fish asks, but not sounding or looking exhausted at all. He feels a little jealous, but he is way too lazy for training like this.

"Sans the skeleton. What is your lovely name?" Sans asks a little out of air and the fish gives him a really scary grin with those razor sharp teeths.

"Fuhuhu! Name is Undyne the Undying, but call me Undyne! Alphys was waiting long for you fat ass to show up! I am starting my third run across the city and back now, later!" Undyne says and jogs away. Sans actually is scared of this fish and he didn't think any fish could scare him! Her muscles seem way too thin, unless she is on some drugs... Her yellow eyes were focussed, damn is she determined to train.

Alphys is working on a humanoid robot when Sans enters the room. He goes through the apology in his head and then clears his throat loudly, making Alphys jump a little before she turns around.

"I am sorry for my late appearence. Some homeless kid broke down on the street and nobody helped... currently in my apartment and hoping the kid doesn't steal." Sans explains and Alphys nods.

"That is nice of you, I actually send my bodyguard out to search for you. Does Undyne know you are here?" Alphys asks a little worried and Sans nods slowly.

"She told me about a third run across the city... is this normal?" Sans asks and Alphys laughs nervous.

"N-Normal? For u-us yeah. Undyne d-did t-train sinc-ce she was s-small! W-We m-met in a d-dumpster... hehe... f-forget i-i-it!" Alphys looks embarrassed away and Sans shrugs it off. He isn't normal with his magic too, but that is a secret. Maybe he is too lazy for normal anyway? Heck, what does he know to judge others?

"Knock knock!" Sans begins and Alphys slowly begins to work on the robot again.

"You should help me and you actually are late!" Alphys suddenly points out harsh and a stab of hurt makes him get to work with a sigh. Sans isn't sure for what this robot was made for this complexity, but it seems to require much power.

  
"We are staying, right?" Chara questions their decision one last time. Their eyes are red, but not glowing like they would if Chara had full control. Together, they lie down on Sans's bed.

"Yup! I still think we should apologize for accidentally roughing up his apartment." Frisk says with their memory of their fight for control over the body.

"Yeah... or we could work a little? Besides, this only happened because I underestimate you!" Chara says and sticks out their tounge, when Frisk laughs and accidently bites down hard.

"AHH-OOW!" They both cry with tears threatening to fall. The taste of blood makes them a little dizzy at first.

"You idioc!" Chara exclaims and Frisk begins to giggle of the wrong pronunciation. Chara joins in a few seconds later.

"But in all seriousness. We should clean up the mess, before this guy come back!" Chara points out and Frisk reluctantly agrees.

 

Hours later, Undyne bursts into the room with two ice creams and a huge smile. Sans and Alphys were just about to put the cooler between the mess of wires, but with a glance they put it back on the table.

"I've got some ice for us!" Undyne says and comes a little closer, but keeps her distance. She just isn't stopping sweating and looks at Sans for a moment.

"Oh..." She says sheepishly and then holding both of her ice creams out. "I am not THAT hungry for ice cream!" Undyne explains and both Alphys and Sans take an ice cream.

"Thanks, Undyne. The s-shower is free!" Alphys says and Undyne grins scary before walking to the shower.

"Are you sure she is actually 'body'guarding you or working out in a gym?" Sans teases, but Alphys doesn't notice the subtle tease.

"It is normal for us and you are now here too. Undyne is always near me, because we live in the same house now." Alphys explains and Sans chuckles before taking a big bite out of his ice cream.

"Hmm..." He enjoys the ice loudly. "When is the marriage?" Sans asks casual with his usual grin. Alphys slowly turns completely red.

"M-M-Marr-riage? N-No, w-we are j-just p-plat-tonic!" Alphys stutters out and Undyne comes into the room with a loud yawn.

"I am going to bed, Alphys. Don't make wait for you like yesterday! It's soooo boring without you and I can't wait for the new show you planned!" Undyne says without looking or noticing the situations and walks out of the lab. Once Undyne is out, Sans bursts out laughing. Alphys turns away from him with her head burried in the hands and her body is shaking from embarrassment.

Once the ice is finished, Alphys awkwardly apologizes for taking a shower and ends the work a little earlier than planned. Sans walks out and into the nearest alley before taking a shortcut to his bedroom. He immediately uses his magic to undress and sorting it into his wardrobe, before using his magic to take out his beloved sleeping clothes and dressing himself with magic. Without hesitation he jumps back on his bed and hits something hard.

"Ow!" "Ow!" Frisk pushes Sans away with wide eyes and Sans actually forgot. Why did he take a shortcut anyway?

"... magic?" Frisk asks nervous and a little scared. Chara is ready to take control and fight their way out.

"Hehe... ta-da? Gesundheit?" Sans says lost. Frisk slowly scratches their head.

"Are you planning to... hurt us?" Frisk asks nervous and Chara prepares themself with all their determination.

"No? I mean, unless I have to defend myself?" He answers with a shrug and scratches his own head. "Wait, us?" He carefully looks around for another person, but finds nothing.

"Well you see... the doctors say. I came from an asylum and the doctors say I have an imaginary friend, but I actually have them for real? But then I don't feel different once they take control and people think we are nuts, because I seem to talk with myself and that is actually true. Then they deny the obvious prove they are real, but since I can only see it in a reflection... it might all... be... just in..... my head?" Frisk explains it as best they can and Chara sighs loudly in their head.

"...Ok... that sounds... hm?" Sans repeats what Frisk said in his head. "Kiddo, you are officially nuts. Can you see them in this room?" He asks to be sure this kid needs professional help.

"No. They are in my head. A part of me or something! Like those stories with two souls merging into one and two people can fight over control for their body." Frisk says and Sans blinks two times before he shrugs.

"I think you watched too many movies in your young age and now you need help." He concludes and begins to walk to the door. Frisk quickly sits up with a worried expression.

"Stop!" Frisk says and Sans turns around to see their eyes glowing red. To make sure this is real, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he opens them. Nothing changed, that now got his interest. Walking slowly towards them and leaning closer to their eyes. The eyes stop glowing once they begin to lean away from.

"Wow! That is the best _demon possesion_ I have ever seen!" Sans chuckles at his own joke, but the look on their faces makes him regretting it.

"Oh, sorry! You see in many movies and shows-" "We get it. Haha, so funny... thanks." Chara cuts him off very unamused.

"Wait, so you don't know this is your magic?" Sans asks like the biggest mysterious was solved. Their face confirms his suspicion and that is such a tragedy for them.

"...? Are you sure? Because I haven't noticed anything magical." Chara says and Frisk agrees in their mind.

"Let me guess, red eyes is not Frisk?" He asks and Chara nods.

"Name is Chara or whatever demon something you like." Chara answers his question.

"Ok, let us test your magic. Frisk should be in control first..." They both look at him like he is now nuts.

"I am sorry? Do you know how _dangerous_ magic is?" Chara says in disbelieve, while Sans holds a hand out.

"What is the point in having some kind of magic, but you aren't even trying to find out what you can do?" Sans asks and they talk in their head, as Sans sees the expression change a few times. He notices the eyes change back to grey and Sans makes his stretched out hand more obvious. Frisk slowly takes hold of the hand and Sans makes sure they can't let go.

"Frisk, right?" He asks and they nod in confirmation. "Try to keep yourself on the ground with your mind. Don't change your weight, just try to think to stay grounded or you are to heavy. Got that?" Sans asks and they nod. With little magic he lifts Frisk up and then puts them down.

"Alright. Now it's your turn, Chara." He says and they eyes change to red. Again, without any effort. They roll their eye unimpressed and bored.

"Can you both try at the same time?" He asks and after a few seconds the eyes are a little less red. "Both of you believe, make yourself grounded with your mind. No matter what, you can't move." He waits for the nod and then tries to lift them, but it's harder. Their eyes glow, but they don't seem to notice. Their magic does indeed take an effect on their body, but how strong?

He pushes a little harder and the glow gets really strong, even blinding him from their face. He activates his eye very little and they fly like a balloon. The red glow in their eyes breaks away and from the measurement of weight...

"Congratulations, you both made yourself between seven and eight times heavier." If his first impression of the fish is correct, then she should be able to still lift them with one arm.

"Uhm, what was that glowing eye?" Chara asks, "Did you set yourself on fire?" Frisk asks too and Sans chuckles. Thinking on how to explain this for them.

"You see, my magic is a trady off type. It's unique, but not that good..." They shake their head.

"Your magic is so strong!" Frisk says, while Chara silently agrees. Sans compares his magic pool to Papyrus and if he really goes all out, than maybe 10% of Papyrus. Gaster has 16 different magic pools, but then again. His dad is very limited and predictable.

"Right, my eye... every magic user has a "magic pool" and it depletes if you use it. However, they always regenerate. Some slower and some faster, but what my eye does changes the efficiency. Imaging shooting a fireball and you shoot it at an dummy. Now the dummy gets burned, but with my eye. The fireball becomes stronger, but it only costs the same from my magic pool like the first fireball. The fireball might go right through the dummy?" He explains and remember how his bones don't vanish on hit, unlike his dad and brother.

"Wow! That's very strong!" Chara says and Frisk speechlessly nod. They have no idea how unfair magic is, especially if you don't know how it works. Someone had his own body as the magic pool, that woman vaporised her own body more and more, but also regenerated her body. Or the masked ninja who can change everything into anything else that isn't magic related, unless dad's theory is false.

"Your opinion, but now we talk about you two." They now became nervous, what a way to start Sans.

"From my observation, your magic pool is most likely somehow connected with your eyes. From your facial expressions, you both didn't notice the flashing red glow." He stops and waits for them to nod. It is always better to take each step separate.

"Your magic can effect your own body, that is good. It gives us a direction and I noticed how your magic was defensive, that means only when something tries to lift your body it does use magic. And the nail in the coffin, both of you need to have the same goal." He finishes and they look a little convinced.

"So we need both to be in control?" Frisk repeated what Chara asked in their head.

"Then why did your eyes glow when only Chara showed me? You didn't try to think about the same goal when you were tested separate, right?" Sans asks the only possible solution or his theory is false.

"I was just waiting to try it myself." Chara admits. "I was sure Chara had the magical powers." Frisk says a little saddened.

"Seems even to me. I am sleepy right now, why don't we continue later?" Sans sees their eyes lit up a little.

"Can we stay here?" Frisk asks in an hopeful tone and at that Sans just can't say no.

"Just don't steal my socks and we won't have a problem." He answers with real smile. Maybe that feels like being a dad for two kids? But they share a body, that makes him just having one kid. Sans settles for having 1.5 kids feeling or maybe the sleep is already getting to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering about the direction, it is going to be "Loonatics Unleashed" or "Teen Titans" style.  
> But with my own take on it, stop me if I don't use the public people enough!


	2. Seekers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The Seekers are coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of Monster are you?

_Frisk is slowly walking around in the city, but the feeling of everyone watching them. Knowing who they are and judging their magic, having an delusion of a demon named Chara as a companion._

**Chara is running through the forest, knowing the police is right behind them. Hearing Frisk cowering in tears of the death of Sans.**

_They can't help it and look around in panic. Searching for the people, but it is only an empty street in the day. Turning fully around and they see this Rei person with the same look like earlier.  
_

**Nearly tripping multiple times while running, but they slowly escaping the police as they run up the mountain.  
**

_Frisk tries to take a step back, but Rei stops them with his hand on their shoulders. Slowly grinning with his golden eyes, before showing his sharp teeth._

**They arrive on the mountain and see a small flower, it's golden. The sky darkens and it begins to rain. The wind is howling words, "A demon?"  
**

_"Frisk. You need help, Chara isn't real." Frisk notices the doctors approaching behind Rei with all their equipment and syringes in hands._

**A light pierces the clouds and lands on the flower. "You aren't protecting them."  
**

_They struggle, but to no avail. "You are mine!" Rei holds their shoulders very hard, before he opens his enormous mouth and bites down on their whole face.  
_

Frisk wakes up and panting in their own sweat, touching their face in panic. Their body is very hot and Frisk manages to pull the blanket away, before getting an headache.  
"Chara?" They whisper in hopes for a response.

**"Chara?" Frisk whispers towards them. "Frisk!" Chara says protective, feeling suddenly angry and confused. Clutching their head in 'pain'. "Frisk is in an asylum because of you." They notice this Rei person stands now in the light spot, while the flower is gone. This guy gives them the same look again, before Chara turns around.**

Chara wakes up, feeling the headache for real now. It vanishes quickly, but they feel disgusting in this sweat and not rested at all.

"Chara, I had another nightmare." They whisper and slowly standing up from the bed.

 _"Hm, I protected you from them... in my dream, but it was exhausting!"_ Chara says tired and feels guilty again for lying. Not knowing why the guilty feeling won't go away, even after lying so many times for their protection.

 

The morning goes without trouble, even if Frisk and Chara haven't rested much. They tried to wake Sans and ask for permission to use his shower, but he wouldn't wake up. Frisk gives up and uses his shower without asking, after Chara only complained and convinced them to not wait for his awakening.

After using the shower, Sans is still sleeping on his couch. He seems peaceful and Chara steers Frisk towards his fridge, while Frisk is not happy to steal his food. The guilt slowly diminishes after Chara asked how a skeleton, who looks like death, needs to eat anyway.

Sans wakes up an hour later and walks with slow steps to his fridge. He opens it and notices the change, it isn't hard with a near perfect memory. Doesn't help him to forget some small bad things, but he accepted this double edged sword for a while now. Seeing the change in his fridge brings up a memory from his brother, making him grin.

After eating and putting the obvious conclusion together, Sans looks into his bedroom. He sees them sleeping in his bed. Their body position tells him how tired they were, maybe they stayed up for not trusting him? He can't blame them, as this world is full of horrifying secrets he has yet uncover. Learning his father is a target worries him, but the research is massive.

He dresses himself for work in his lab coat. As he closes his front door, Sans calls his father. They are talking how his first day way, while he leaves out Frisk and Chara. Gaster would totally flip out and _demand_ Sans to bring them to his research, but they deserve some rest first. He doubts Gaster even knows his own research, as those things are all theories without prove.

He sees Undyne coming jogging towards him, looking pretty ok despite her sweat. She gives him a nod, as she runs past him without slowing down. His jealous feel towards her returns, but his body just isn't made for any physical work. He feels a little tired after his long walk towards Alphys, wishing he could just use a shortcut.

Once he enters, Alphys is sleeping on the ground with a pillow. A full, but cold cup of coffee and the fully dismantled robot indicate she fell asleep without wanting it. But her sleeping position with the pillow suggest Alphys decided to sleep.

Sans inspects the robot body, as Mettaton come slowly rolling into the room. He isn't against robots, but Mettaton is ugle as a box with arms. Also, why did Alphys gave her robot a suit with a tie? He noticed the color changes sometimes, but this robot feels too much like a person.

He watches Mettaton rolling around, like an aimless robot. But the movement is perfectly avoiding the small things on the ground. Sans sits down on a chair and spies on the robot, reminding him of some robot films. Once Mettaton can't see him, Sans uses a little magic to make the robot heavier.

Mettaton stops, as Sans quickly stops his magic. Standing up from his chair, before Mettaton rolls around again.

"You are trying too hard, Mettaton." Sans says as bluff. Alphys groans and slowly stands up, seeing Mettaton first.

"Mettaton, can you please go back to the garage? I am fine, don't worry." She says sleepy and Mettaton rolls out of the room. Alphys then notices Sans coming closer.

"Thanks, because I really was worried about you." Sans says with a wink, knowing Alphys was just supporting his suspicion.

"R-Right... Sans, right?" He nods, keeping his thoughts a secret. "Hehe, I was j-just working on M-M-Mettat-ton all n-n-night." She begins to sweat and Sans is keeping quiet, even if the secret is safe with him. Alphys seems like a shy person, who is also easily under pressure.

"I-It i-is just start-ting..." She takes a breath with a building confidence. "Mettaton is a very long project and I have been working on it a-very-long-time,-before-most-of-my-other-projects!-Last-night-gave-me-an-idea-but-the-batteries-were-too-shortthatiswhyIscrewedupagaintoforhisbodysizeandUndynestayedupwithmeallnightand" Sans stops her very fast speaking with a hand on her mouth. He picked up the cup for her.

"It was hard to follow you, why don't you drink some morning coffee?" Sans carefully puts the cup in her hands and Alphys takes a sip of cold coffee. The reaction is a shudder down her spine, but it did wake her fully up now.

 

Asriel is walking towards his work, while reading the news on his phone. He finds an article about an missing mental ill child, but it only shows a photo. It seems familiar, but the child has gone missing in a different state.

 

Frisk and Chara are exploring in Ebott City, they haven't decided on staying yet. Having no money makes it currently impossible to buy anything, but it won't stop them from exploring the stores. Checking all the stores, even under some suspicious looks because of their dirty clothes.  
  
They talk quietly in their head about Sans and how he might help them out with their money problem. Chara brings up on how little they know about him, they agreed on asking about his job later. Going into the bank in curiosity, they see this bank is currently empty. It makes Frisk a little nervous under the eyes and cameras.  
  
Leaving the bank was a relief for them and soon a fish monster comes jogging around the corner. They stopped to watch her and soon she stands in front of them.  
  
"You seem a little beaten down, do you need help?" She asks, while they look at their own clothes. _"We are fine."_ Chara suggests to Frisk.  
  
"We are fine." Frisk repeats and Chara realizes the mistake first. _"Don't panic!"_ They say to Frisk, just before they notice the mistake.

"Good. I hope you and your friends aren't hurt!" _"We are lucky."_ "Recently moved here? I know every little kid in Ebott City!" She asks and misses the hesitation to the answer.

"I am visiting my uncle Sans. He is great!" Frisk says with a fake smile. Undyne heard this name before, someone new. Suddenly she remembers him.

"The skeleton, right! He is currently working with Alphys on Mettaton?" Frisk nods and Undyne continues. "How late is it?" She takes out her phone and turns it on, while Frisk and Chara feel out of place.

"..." Without saying anything, she turns her phone off and into her pocket. "She told me to come to the lab, goodbye!" She is gone before they can get a word out.

 _"This is why I don't like fishes."_ Chara says a little confused, not liking this fish monster. Frisk admires her a little, being strong and independent. Besides those differences, they share the same curiosity. Both decide to explore a little more, but try to avoid other humans/monsters.

 

Nearing his workplace just outside the forest, Asriel gets called. Looking at the ID, he sees it's his boss. A quick glance to the time tells him the problem. He is late, again. Asriel answers the call, as one of his co-worker drives past him.

"Asriel, can you explain to me... again and better this time, why the hell you have not appeared yet? Yesterday it was some kid stopping you!" His boss, Flowey, asks impatient.  
"Boss, this kid didn't stop me. He needed help and you know my weakness!" Asriel answers his boss a little worried about his job.

"I know your weakness and this isn't one of them, now listen! I would let these things slip, but you gotta WORK! YOU KNOW MY ROOM, I GIVE YOU TEN MINUTES!" Flowey yells angry before closing the call. Asriel slowly puts his phone away and hopes for the best. He can make it in five minutes, grateful his boss thinks he won't make it.

 

 

The day in Ebott City goes by without any trouble. Everyone is having a normal day, as nightfall begins. A young drake monster is searching the forest of ghosts, because his friends don't believe his story. He is ready to take a picture of the ghost he saw last night.

He isn't scared and actually finds ghosts extremely cool! He wanders around until it is fully dark, only his phone is making his path visible. Unfortunately he hasn't found the ghost, it troubles him. He decides to walk home and on his path he sees something moving!

Without thinking he jumps around the tree and takes a picture. The bigger cat monster stumbles back a little from the light and rubs his eyes with an annoyed groan.

"Oh, sorry! I was thinking you were a ghost." The drake excuses himself. The cat finally can see the young drake and gets an idea.

"A ghost? I have seen it, but..." The cat studies the drake with interest.

"Really? Cool! My friends are such bullies for thinking ghosts are real, but I am going to prove them wrong!" The drake firmly says. It makes the cat curious, too curious for his own liking.

"Have you tried this way? That was were I saw it." He points into an unsearched area and drake's eyes light up.

"I wish. This forest his huge! Thanks for the direction, ..." "Lynor" The cat fills the blank spot. "Lynor!" With those words he walks away. Lynor watches the poor young drake walking deeper into the forest. Enjoying the view from the back of the drake with a grin. Licking his hungry lips and putting on his gloves, before he begins to move.

 

After several hours later, in the morning inside Alphy's house. Lynor unlocked the door, took a little longer than he wanted. His original plan was to have a full night with Alphys, but the time doesn't allow it anymore. Sneaking the stairs up, Lynor goes over his plan again.

Step one, have fun with Alphys. Step two, kidnap this lizard. Step three, torture Alphys to her breaking point. Step four, mission accomplished! Step five, have one final fun with her. His plan is perfect, until he hears footsteps coming. Standing perfectly still, before he uses his magic to go fully invisible.

He sees Alphys coming out of her presumingly bedroom. She walks towards the stairs, right towards him without having a single clue. Once she is near enough, Lynor suddenly grabs her and turns visible. Alphys tries to jump, but Lynor yanks her with himself down the stairs. "Ah*thud* No *thud* Ow *thud* Ugh *thud* Hehe *thud* Argh *thud* Oof *thud* Ouch *thud* Whew" They both let out while falling down the stairs.

Alphys landed on the back and Lynor above her with a little dazed grin. He regains his senses first and takes off her glasses, before she recovers.

"HEL-" Lynor slaps his gloved paw over her mouth and holds it shut. He then throws her glasses away and begins to strangle her. His big weight helps him to prevent her from escaping and soon Alphys slows down to a stop.

Lynor suddenly gets grabbed by the neck from behind and an arm comes around his throat. He can only let go of Alphys *gasp*, she then continues to pant. Lynor pulls out his sharp claws and they pierce the gloves with easy, before he begins to scratch wildly at the arm.

Undyne pushes him a few feets away, before cracking her knuckles. Lynor turns around to face her, showing his claws and notices his scratching did make her bleed from the arm.

"You dug your grave, PUNK!" Undyne says and slowly walks closer, forming a scary grin on her face. Lynor jumps forward with a claw and Undyne catches the claw in her hand. She makes sure the claw is tight around her hand, even if her blood is slowly beginning to drip out.

Before the shocked face on Lynor vanishes, Undyne begins to spin with him very fast in one place. "AHHHH-" He begins to scream scared. Undyne throws him right at the TV, shattering it into pieces and Lynor's head got stuck. He tries to free his head with every strengths he has left, while seeing everything in a blur.

Freeing his head made the world spin painfully and he stumbles back. Undyne puts her arms around his chest from behind and suplexes him through the table, knocking him out with bad injuries.

"Undyne." Alphys says, just standing up. Undyne pokes Lynor to make sure he isn't awake and then watches Alphys calling the police.

 

"I have no problem with you living here, but I am NOT going to be part of your family!" Sans makes it clear one final time and Frisk pouts, while Chara is snickering. Once Frisk gives up, Sans turns on the TV and switches to the news.

**"The missing teenager, Alex Drakony, was found deep into the forest, murdered with a huge cut across his chest. A picture on his phone revealed the murderer to be Lynor Nightfade, who was a former police officer. He vanished after the discovery of possessing magic. His next victim was Dr. Alphys, but her housemate Undyne stopped him in a violent struggle. He got arrested and is awaiting a trial..."**

Sans mutes the TV and calls Alphys. Frisk can only shiver and Chara doesn't want to pressure Sans with unanswered questions. Alphys and Sans talk for a long time, mostly Alphys telling the whole story.

 

A call wakes Asriel up from his sleep. Looking around with a yawn around his room, before answering the call.

"Is this Asriel Dreemurr?" An unknown voice shakenly asks and he hasn't even checked the ID, making him a little scared.

"Yes, who is speaking?" He asks carefully, not wanting any trouble.

"The mother of my s-son A-Alex, I *sob* he told me you were his best friend. *sob*" She cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think the ghost is real?


	3. Beautiful Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans, might be a good news for you all.  
> The whole story is finished, only details and scenes to smooth it out aren't finished.  
> Also, this takes now my main priority... I try to update this faster and only this until it is finished.

Frisk and Sans were going to the funeral. They didn't even know his name, but it's an old tradition in Ebott City. Turned out Undyne really know every kid here. A shame Alphys couldn't trust herself to come, luckily Undyne stayed for her. After the funeral, they both walk in silence towards the lab.

"Chara?" A voice asks behind them. They turn around to see Rei standing right behind them and Sans frowns at them both.

"Oh! I didn't notice we crossed paths." Frisk answeres, as Sans notices Rei is barefoot.

"We didn't, I followed you." _"He is creepy."_ Chara whispers in their mind. "Both." Rei admits and doesn't seem to notice the looks he receives.

"Look, pal. If you don't have a question for me, then I am going to my job." Sans says uninterested. Rei raises an eyebrow at him before sighing. _"He seems weird..."_ Chara remarks, _"He isn't weird, just... curious?"_ Frisk tries to defend Rei.

"My boss didn't allow me to attend at my friends funeral, that's why I wanted to ask you, Chara, if you want to hang out with me?" Rei ask. Frisk and Sans look at each other, until Sans begins to walk towards his job with a shrug.

"Ok?" Frisk asks lost. _"Follow him."_ Chara suggests. "Sure, I have nothing to do." Frisk answers. _"Not Rei, but Sans!"_ Chara scolds them and makes one of their eye twitch.

"Be safe kid!" Sans says with a wave of his hand, without looking or slowing down. _"Too late?"_ Frisk asks nervously, _"Why do you even ask, if you know the answer?"_ Chara questions their friend.

"Cool, forest? ... ... I am on break." Rei explains them and they follow him towards the forest.

 _"Plot twist, he is the murderer."_ Chara says sarcastic. _"You just don't like him."_ Frisk answers back, feeling confident they got Chara.

_"Have you heard him speak!?"  "His voice sounds good."  "Huh? I mean his words, you dolt!"  "Oh... it is a little weird."  "He speaks like from a stalker 101 book!"_

_"But everything is weird! I have magic, you and me, Sans and this scary fish!"  "Ugh, just... just forget it. You probably think he is into you."  "R-Really?"  "What..? I am right or do you love him?"  
_

_"Nothing."  "Hm, and I have crush on the fish."_ Frisk stops moving, Rei notices it a little late and decides to give them a questioning look.

 _"Really?"  "Never! Wait, you stopped moving?"_   "Chara? Something wrong? It is just a forest." Rei says, _"I don't trust you."_ Chara answers without thinking, as Frisk waits a moment to answer.

"Rei? I uh, can answer every question you have." They begin to follow with those words from Frisk. Rei sighs and makes sure he isn't walking too fast for them.

"When we met the first time, something feels _special_ about you. Do you know why?"

"Special? What do you mean?"

"You know... this feeling, knowing you are _special_ yourself. I know, that I am _special_." _"Don't feed his ego, ask why he feels himself special."_

"*cough* What makes you feel special?"

"I... my parents died when I was very young and... got a good family now." _"Not sorry."_

"Really? Me too, but I don't remember my parents. They thought of me as crazy and that's why I ran away."

"Crazy? Are you this mental ill kid who ran from an asylum?" He asks without caring much, until he notices they stopped moving. _"Do you think Sans can teleport us somewhere safe?"  "I hope..."_

Rei sighs heavily, running a hand through his face.

"God, the trouble I have... Chara, I assure you. Nothing about this will come out, I don't know more than a description from the news article, not even a telephone number for this asylum was there." He tries. _"This seems unrealistic. Who would fall for that?"_

"I... want to trust you, Rei." Frisk says, getting Rei's full attention. _"Frisk, do you even hear me?"  "What? Something important?"  "Of course not."_

"Ok, just because we are friends." _"And I love you too much."_ Chara mocks Frisk. They slowly begin to walk again, but in silence. Even Chara and Frisk don't talk for the next minutes. Crossing roads and other people, everyone ignores them like they weren't there.

"Thank you. For trusting me and it feels good to have a new friend, Chara." Rei says to Frisk. They know who Rei means, but it still hurts Frisk a little. _"Oh Chara, I really love you! I want to be married with you, Chara!"_ Chara says, hurting Frisk's feeling. Rei doesn't see the sad face on Frisk.

"I think you are _special_ , Chara. I see something beautiful in you... do you agree?" _"This guy is so cheesy."_

"I guess so, why do you ask this much?"

"Because-" A loud honk interrupts him and makes Frisk jump. Rei looks unimpressed, as the truck stops next to them and the window opens. It's a black guy with sunglasses on him, grinning at Rei.

"Wanna get a ride, Asriel? Is this a _special_ guest?" The human says to Rei. _"Asriel? What?"_ Both respond.

"Uh... Shade, not now." Asriel answers, putting his hands hidden into his pockets. _"Shade? Sounds badass!"_ Chara grins interested.

"You are late, again." Shade says and drives towards the forest. He pulls his hands from his pockets with a sigh.

"Chara, I am sorry. Sorry I only gave you my own nickname. My real name is Asriel Dreemurr... I just wanted to sound cool enough for a friend, because my real nickname is Azzy..." Asriel admits, turns around and slowly walks towards his job. Frisk catches up and takes Asriel's hand to stop him.

"You aren't the only one who lied. My real, really REAL name is Frisk. F.r.i.s.k, Frisk and not Chara." Frisk explains and leans onto the arm of Asriel, who looks a little speechless.

"Wow, cool. This is, cool. But, uh... I really like Chara better..." Asriel says, making Frisk unable to find the right words.

"Is this where we... part ways?" Frisk ask unsure after a minute of silence.

 

 

Alphys is working on the new battery for the robot body. She is working alone, but this doesn't relax her. The silence made it worse, without Undyne and the repeating memory of Lynor. Also interesting was Undyne's physical strength, but Alphys is sure it is because of her crush on her.

Physical tests aren't her expertise and even thinking about it is embarrassing for Alphys. She knows Undyne wouldn't have a problem or unusual reaction towards these tests. Alphys is forcing herself to focus on the new battery or Mettaton will only nag at her later.

"Hey Alphys, had much progress?" The sudden voice of Sans makes her jump. Turning around to be greeted by a grinning Sans, ready to help.

"Didn't expect you to be here this fast." Alphys says before showing her progress with the new battery.

"Me neither and you know I like to be lazy, guess I like to learn from you." He explains and begins to inspect the robot body.

"I am curious, Sans. What can you do best? You don't seem to be a science guy." She asks him. Sans puts his hands in his pocket with a thinking expression.

"What can I do best? I guess it is doing magic." He answers and puts one hand behind her ear, before "pulling out" a coin behind her ear. Showing it for a moment and then placing it in his pocket, before taking it out from his other pocket.

"... We are in science, Sans. Magic is not something I like and those are very basic magic tricks." Alphys says unimpressed, almost annoyed from her expression. They begin to put the new battery together.

"Why do you dislike magic?" Sans asks, seemingly out of curiosity. The question doesn't slow their working speed down.

"It is scary and dangerous... unpredictable... some personal stuff from my youth." She answers with some sorrow, remembering a memory of her youth.

"There are plenty who help others with there magic." It was at this sentence, when Alphys stops. Sans also stops, while she shakes her head.

"I am not one of those who are against magic, but having random powers that can be anything is just... wrong."

"Wrong?" He scratches his own skull. "How is it wrong?"

"Think about it, there are thousands of people who have useful or powerful magic and yet no one uses them to make the world a better place!" She explains, as Sans blinks at her,

"I wouldn't say no one, because there are some people who try their best." He points out with a shrug, feeling unsure how to approach this situation.

"They all get thrown into jail or killed for a good reason, nobody should be able to kill with a snap of their fingers." Alphys justifies.

"But isn't this the reason why most people hide their magic? Because they get judged based on their magic?" He questions, drawing out a sigh from Alphys.

"Sans, I always wanted to do more. Either everyone has magic or no one has magic." Explaining her view.

"Would you say the same, if you had magic?" He questions her bias, surpising Alphys.

"Y-Yes! I w-would..." Saying while feeling nervous and put in a mental spotlight.

"Really now? Then why do you stutter?" Leaning a little closer, making sure to keep his expression the same.

"T-That is not f-fair, Sans... I-Uh, stut-t-tering is n-not changing t-the truth!" She takes some space from Sans and he leans back to normal.

"Ok." He says with a shrug. "Then what magic would you want?"

"... N-Nothing dangerous!" The answer sounds a little spiteful. It surprises Sans more than he wants to admit, giving him a feeling of risk for his next question.

"Why? What made you say that?" He asks, just before Undyne enters the room.

"Made you say what?" Undyne asks curious. Alphys suddenly relaxes with a safe feel toward her.

"Nothing too important, just Alphys saying her opinion about the recent football match." He lies, feeling bad for pressuring Alphys this much.

"Football? You watch football, Alphys?" Undyne asks, while going right to her side.

"No, but I... uh... was explaining why I don't watch football and Sans watches every match, right?" She lies with a little revenge.

"Yeah." He scratches his skull again, showing a sign of uncertainty. "Missed the recent match, because of the kids death." He lies with a dirty feeling, but Undyne buys it. Knowing he has now to watch many football matches or Undyne might figure out the lie.

 

 

An older man with white dreadlocks is walking down the streets of Tokyo. Most don't notice him, despite his look. He enters an area with much open space, enough to see many people walking around and crossing the streets. Leaning on a wall of a big building, before looking towards a business guy across the streets. In that moment his phone rings, startling him from his target.

"Yes?" He answers his phone and looks around, ignoring his target.

"You failed us, again." An higher up says, causing him to roll his eyes.

"You have to be more specific." He demands, getting lost in his memories.

"Ebott City, Seeker Lynor failed. Fix it, now." The voice commands, but he doesn't feel threatened. A police siren can now be heard.

"Can you please wait for a moment? Something exciting is happened." He says and a second later a race car with police cars chasing it tries to drift around the corner, but he rigged the car. Causing it to lose control and hitting his target, killing the business man. Screams and sirens quickly follow, as he begins to walk away.

"Done and what is my next mission?" He asks while walking to his truck full of equipment on the other end of Tokyo.

"He is in prison and his trial starts the next morning. Break him out." The higher up gives him a new mission, not caring how short his time limit is.

"You know I am in Tokyo, right? My name is Oracle, not Miracle." He says back unamused.

"Don't fail again." With that threat the line goes dead.

 

 

Alphys and Sans finished the new battery and could build it into the robot body. Undyne decided to keep staying in the lab and helped them with the robot body, while Frisk/Chara fought on their opinions about Asriel.

It is getting late when Sans returns home. Frisk and Chara were already sleeping, exhausted from their fight. Suddenly, Sans gets an idea. To apologize for making Alphys, his boss, uncomfortable with his questions. He messages her with his phone and tells her his idea, they both agree.

Chara wakes up Sans, but Frisk is still sleeping. He sits up on the couch with a yawn, as Chara sits down next to him.

"I know your job is important, but how could you leave us alone with Asriel!?" They say heated, surprising Sans.

"Is it this Rei guy? What about that?" He asks, only knowing these two are still in one piece.

"First, he is a total stranger. Second, he tried to get us in the forest with him, alone. The forest a kid died from this murderer who gets his sentence today. Be more responsible!" They explain angry, but not loud.

"Calm down, kiddo. He doesn't seem dangerous and believe me. I can judge others really good." Sans says his reason, Chara only gets more frustrated.

"He acts like a stalker who tried to get us in the forest alone with him! He is probably thinking if he should come here, even when he shouldn't know our location!" They say worried, but Sans disagrees.

 

 Asriel keeps pacing in his room, thinking. _"I could visit them now, before the court... but that would be weird, right? But it is too early, they don't seem to fully trust me. When should I confess?"_

 

"Fine, but you will go with us to todays court. No excuses!" Chara says confident and Sans scratches his head with an unreadable expression. Frisk wakes up and eyes change to normal as they take control. The conversations goes as normal and they talk about their opinions about Ebott City until...

"Me and Alphys planned something for today." He begins, a feeling dread comes and goes.

"What is the plan?" Frisk asks curious and Chara closely listening.

"I decided to work extra hours, while the trial is happening." He spills out. Their eyes turn red and it does look scary for Sans.

"What!? No! You can't be serious, can you?" They ask and Sans begins to explain. He even shows them the messages as proof and after eventually, with the help of Frisk, Chara gives in.

 

Frisk and Chara are waiting to enter and watch, like many others. Most people waiting strangely don't talk, but those who do create a nice atmosphere. Considering what this trial is about and Alphys with Undyne showed themselves for a short moment too. They feel small and out of place.

"Chara? I didn't expect you to be here... alone? Where is the skeleton?" Asriel asks a bunch of questions as they turn around, bringing both Chara and Frisk on edge.

"Hey... what are you doing here?" Frisk asks awkwardly, but then the trial is about to begin. _"I am sure he is here for the same reason."_

"You know everyone is here for the trial, right? But I think you are too young, I am not sure about a parent figure at your side." He says unsure, yet steady. The people begin to enter, ignoring them.

"It was a stupid question... sorry." Frisk apologizes, taking Asriel by surprise. _"Don't apologize! We aren't caged up anymore!"_ Chara yells heated in their head, it gets worse when Asriel grabs them by a shoulder.

"Let me bring up a suggestion. You go somewhere else and once the trial is over, I am telling you everything that happened." Instead of waiting for an answer, Asriel accompanies them outside. Chara for once agrees, because it means they are away from Asriel.

Frisk nods in agreement, not wanting to cause any trouble. The door opens and someone watches a car, that just started the engine, drive away. They watch from the door frame and Asriel holds it open for the man.

"Thank you, young man." The man says in a very familiar voice. _"Is that Shade...?"_

"Shade?" Frisk asks and tugs on the mans arm, causing the man to vanish into thin air. _"W-What just happened!"_ Chara asks in the same shock Frisk is currently in, before something very hard hits their head. Strong enough to make them hit their head on the door frame too and knock them unconscious.

 

 

Frisk and Chara wake up with a pain on their head, feeling unusual light with the world spinning. The light makes it more painful, they are unable to resist a groan. Putter a hand on their on instinct reveals that something heavy is wrapped up on their head, it is a little wet on one side. _"Are you there, Frisk?" "Yeah? I don't know."_

Taking a few minutes before they slowly stand up, legs a little wobbling, but only for a short moment. Looking a little around in this room. _"We took a hard hit from something, it is fuzzy."_ Frisk says, as they remember thanks to the pain and this bandage around their head _. "But this is not a hospital room. Can you get closer to the hanging portrait?"_ Chara asks and Frisk complies, slowly they notice and recognize it.

It is a photo of baby Asriel with his parents, but his parents have big red crosses across their heads. The short text under it says: **"There Is No Escape"** , this unsettles them both. _"Let us get out of here, before Asriel finds us!"_ Chara says urgent and Frisk agrees, their crush seemingly replaced with fear.

Sneaking out of the room, they stand in an empty hallway. The hallway only has one direction with a door and this house doesn't seem to have any windows. They see many doors, some are even dusty, feeling empty. _"Where are we? This doesn't make sense!"_ _"Let us sneak out and take the first window we can."_ They agree and sneak up on the door. They could hear voices even before they lean as close possible to understand what they hear.

"...why you are important!" ??? says, it sounds a little crazy.

"Please, Lynor." ??? someone reveals the name. _"Oh no!"_ "I am not perfect, nobody is for good reasons." ??? who revealed Lynor continued. _"I am scared, Frisk!" "Me too!"_

"But twice? In the same week? Even worse, you never mentioned this kid!" Shade's voice replies, surprising them for some reason. _"S-Shade? B-but didn't, w-what is h-h-happening?"_ Chara asks confused, trying to piece together how Shade looked different and turned into air.

"This kid has a name." Asriel's voice somehow shocks them, even painfully for Frisk.

"Oh, yes... the goat prince defends a kid, what a disgrace you are." Lynor mocks, they can even feel the grin. _"Prince? What Prince?" "I don't know!"_

"Let my poor Azzy alone, Lynor. He managed to save the day with a new recruit or do you think his actions were a disgrace?" ??? defends Asriel with an amused voice. _"Recruit, were are we?" "I want to get out, Chara!"_

"Well, considering the fact he killed a kid in the same week he brings us one... it shows how inconsistency and unreliable he is, boss." Lynor explains his reason, voice is serious. Frisk can't believe what was just said, while Chara is angry for being right.

"Let us not get away from the current problem..." Shade says and everyone, even if Frisk and Chara aren't sure they want, are listening closely.

"Alphys is still free and the fish is ready to kill us now. Rei, you said something about a skeleton?" Shade asks, making Frisk and Chara feel a huge dread in the air.

"Yes and Chara seems to have vital information on this guy, we might be able to get control back over Ebott City. Then this base of operations can be a backup, if we fail our dominance." Asriel says his plan, somehow making Frisk and Chara speechless.

"Azzy, tell me about this kid. We might have potential again, hehe." ??? commands Asriel with a gleeful giggle. _"Who is that?" "I don't know, Frisk!"_

"Of course, dad." _"WHAT?!?"_ "Chara does have magical potential and lived together with the skeleton, who might be related to W.D. Gaster." Asriel reveals in proud tone, making Frisk feeling sick and betrayed.

"Happy freaking birthday! Now why am I here again? To, I am sorry but, "predict" a kid who..." ??? The voice stops for a moment. "A CHILD WHO IS UNPREDICTABLE!?!" ??? Yells really loud in rage.

"Do you have a problem!?" Asriel yells back, other snicker loud enough for them to hear it.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know you actually like someone, if you keep it up... you might not die in the loneliness I predicted since we first met." ??? says and the room breaks out in laughter. It takes a minute for everyone to calm down besides Asriel to calm down.

"Chara can wake up at anytime and I want to be their for them." Asriel says serious. _"Frisk? We might want to go back."_

"Sounds like you really like this child, who is Chara anyway?" Lynor asks with a voice filled of curiosity. _"This is risky Frisk."_

"Can you not believe my poor Azzy found a girlfriend? I know mine took it hard, HAHAHA!" ???, who apparently is Asriel's dad, sounds like a maniac. _"...Frisk?"_

"Guys, guys. Let predict something..." A short silence fills the air. "I see~ the future~ and Asriel marries a man~, after dumping Chara down a deep hole~!" ??? finishes and the whole room fills with lauhter again. The door suddenly shakes a little. _"FRISK, RUN!"_

"Azzy..." The voice fades away, as they run back into the room. They close the door, they lean on it and slide down. _"That was close... don't do that again, Frisk." "Sorry... I just don't know what we can do anymore..."_ They stand up and walk towards the bed, then the door opens behind them. They stop frozen on the spot and slowly turn around to see Asriel locking the door.

"I am sorry you had to hear that." Asriel says knowingly and then slowly leans his back on the door, looking right at them. _"He is not, it is just a trick Frisk!"_

"What? Nothing to say? I came here to talk, but I guess we need to make it _fair_." He says with small grin and crosses his arms, Frisk opens and closes their mouth. _"Don't tell him anything, alright?" "I won't, promise."_

"How about this, you can ask five whole questions and get the truth. Then I ask five questions and I hope it is the truth... for your safety." He suggests them. _"... I think we should take it."_ Frisk slowly nods in agreement.

"Your first question, choose them wisely." He advises them and turns his face neutral. _"We need to know more about him."_

"Who are you?" Frisk asks and Chara sighs. _"I should've know..."_

"I am Asriel Dreemurr, also known as Azzy. Question two." He keeps his face professionally straight, even his voice and tone is empty. _"Ask him about his dad, who that is."_

"Who is the man you called "dad" exactly?" They ask and Asriel grins a little.

"A horrible male monster flower who wants to control the world. We only know him as "Flowey" and we don't even know if he has another name. Question three." Asriel says it with a small hint of amusement. _"Ok... ok... ask where we are."_

"Where are we?" Frisk asks, before noticing the error.

"We are underground, _child_. Question four." Asriel answers with a relaxed grin. _"Concentrate Frisk! Only two questions left! Ask about... what this group is and it's purpose."_

"What is... What is the whole premise of this group you are in?" Frisk asks, hoping premise was the right word.

"Hm, that actually varies quite a lot. I am sure you want to know what this group is and what we are doing, right?" He asks and Frisk nods, Chara is silent.

"We are a secret group that fights for the dominance of magic users and believes the world before the Mountain Ebott event was superior or short, we try to recreate the world it once was before." Asriel explains it in a simple form.

"Your last questions, Chara." Asriel smirks and they close their eyes to think. _"What do we ask?"  "I have an idea... we fight."  "Fight? He can kill us!"  "Not that fight and... I fight, just give me control."  "No! Fighting isn't going to work!"  "Frisk, trust me. Please, let me do the work."  "B-But your eyes!"  "He expects us to have magic, trust me."  "Ok... I trust you."_

Chara opens their red eyes, erasing the smirk from Asriel. Chara looks into his green eyes and Asriel into their red eyes, challenging each other.

"Why are you doing this?" Chara asks clearly and Asriel stops leaning on the door.

"I heard, if someone gets cornered. They can turn into someone else..." Asriel takes a sudden step forward and Chara puts a foot back, the body into a fighting stance. "...but they remain a coward." He finishes with a grin, as Chara glares at him.

"I am doing this for a better world, Chara." Before Asriel can continue, Chara speaks up.

"But this isn't the right thing." They say.

"Chara, please. The world is more complicated, something you should learn soon."

"Hurting others is always wrong, there is always a peaceful way!"

"Possible, even if it would takes a long time... but this is the faster and honestly? Easier option, those who don't join are our enemies. It isn't hard to understand."

"I am not joining!" _"C-Chara?" "Trust me."_

"So you want me to kill then? I have hopes for you."

"Too bad about your hopes and I know you won't kill me."

"Hm, so you think this is a choice? This is just childish, thinking you have a choice in this."

"Yes, even better... I know it is a choice."

"Chara, trying to talk your way out isn't going to work. For how dumb do you think I am?" Asriel smirks, catching on to their little game.

"I am not sure, but it worked better than I hoped." Chara says and sits down on his bed.

"You think trying to talk about it somehow saves you? I am disappointed, Chara." He shakes his head, just before Chara grins.

"I actually do think it saves me and stop calling me Chara." They say with a glare. _"...?"_

"Are you getting mad if I don't?" He asks surprisingly neutral, but Chara just got what they wanted.

"I am not getting mad, loser." Chara strucks out their tongue, but the only reaction from Asriel is the rolling of his eyes.

"Congratulations, you made me ask five questions and totally outsmarted me." Asriel shocks Chara with the reveal, allowing him to come closer.

"Your only problem... is that I don't care." Asriel admits with a satisfying smile at the surprised expression of Chara.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now confident with the direction and I hope my poor writing + pacing skills don't ruin this whole experience!  
> (I have soooo many ideas and can't wait to write them!)


	4. Caged and Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these OC characters seem a little out of place, but they actually are not.  
> That is because Undertale is more than just sunshine and I take the "Graphic Depictions Of Violence" for real, this series is Mature for a reason.

Alphys and Sans are sitting, watching Undyne pacing around the repair room. Clearly angry about Lynor's escape with these clones. Alphys couldn't bring herself to continue working on the robot and Sans doesn't have every blueprint she made available right now. He considered asking, but not today. It seems like an eternity, until his phone rings.

"I am going to take this... in another room." Sans announces, slowly getting up. Noticing his dad is calling.

"Thank you... for your efforts." Alphys says to him while he walks out of the room. Undyne suddenly sits down next to her, gripping her own arms hard. The silence is agonizing them both, but Undyne clearly isn't in the mood of talking. It takes longer than expected for Sans to return, breaking the silence.

"I told my dad what happened, he fears the news will make it worse for those with magic..." He stops, unsure what to say.

"Makes me glad I have no magic, shows them how much better we are." Undyne answers with a sneer. The are watching Sans sitting down with a shrug.

"Would you say the same thing, if you had magic?" Sans asks, their eyes on him. He is glad about his experience as a former comedian, teaching him to not care what others think about him.

"How should I know? If I had magic, then I wouldn't need to train. Seems like magic was made for lazy people!" Undyne laughs a little, before stopping as she remembers what just happened in the court. Sans gives them an amused grin, as Alphys gets lost in her thoughts.

"Damn... Right! Sans, I wanted to ask you something." Undyne struggles a little to stay positive. Alphys doesn't hear them.

"You don't need to ask, I have not a single mean bone." Sans jokes, getting a delayed groan. Bringing Alphys out of her thoughts, realizing she missed something.

"Your kid is with you, right? He seems adorable, but I hadn't the chance properly meet them-" Undyne gets interrupted by Alphys.

"Since when do you have a kid!" She couldn't stop herself from asking. She knew Gaster good enough for him to talk about his sons, that is why Sans came her in the first place.

"I don't have a kid... uh, yet." He says, remembering how he hasn't checked on them. Now noticing how he doesn't have their phone number and taking a short cut is a risk, especially with them around. They might not hate him, if they find out... but their trust would vanish and he would go home without a job. Frisk is probably fine anyway, his worry now becomes something different. How can he hide Frisk from them?

 

 

Chara sits down and they watch with Frisk how Asriel trains with Shade. Lynor sits down next to them, it makes even Chara uneasy. Asriel and Shade get their fists ready, making Lynor grin in anticipation. The movement of both indicates this isn't serious, but Frisk still turns silent.

Asriel swings first, Shade ducks under it before making an uppercut. Asriel takes step back to dodge it and catches Shade's wrist, then Asriel throws a punch at his face. Shade manages to dodge his head to the side and kicks Asriel into his groin. Shade swings his leg back, as Asriel bows down from the hit.

Before he can swings back, Asriel suddenly pulls hard enough on his wrist to stumble forward. When Shade's head is over his, Asriel swings his head up in a way he hits the chin and his horns scratch both cheeks, while Shade pulls away and stumbles a feets back. Blood is slowly coming from both scratches and Lynor shows how delighted he is to Chara/Frisk.

"I can't wait to see what you can do, child. After all..." Lynor leans his head closer, too close for them. They lean away in hopes to get away from him.

"Childs like you don't know when to stop, until they crossed a line." He says and leans back very fast to not miss the fight. _"This guy is nuts!"_ Chara talks to Frisk. _"We need to get out!"_ Frisk answers.

Asriel charges with a fist ready to punch, but Shade ducks in the last moment and grabs his legs before using his head to throw Asriel over his back. Asriel however was fast enough to make a handstand, bringing his head closer to the ground and then push up to make a filp away. Shade turns around while Asriel makes the flip, his back vulnerable and Shade decides to run towards it.

Asriel swings an arm blindly behind him while turning, but Shade was fast enough to put both of his arms around his neck. Shade also uses the momentum to twist Asriel face down towards the ground. Asriel would've hit his head hard on the ground, but his arms took the impact instead. Asriel tries to get with his stronger muscles, but he stops down when Shade sits down on his shoulders.

Asriel says something Chara/Frisk can't hear and Shade stops. Walking in front of Asriel, but keeps his head down until Shade grabs an horn to pull it up.

"Too slow, again." Without missing a beat he punches Asriel to the ground. They could see he tried to block it, but his arms were to far away. Shade follows with a kick into the face, but Asriel blocks it just in time.

"Hm, not good but keep training." Shade advises before he begins to walk out of the room. Lynor walks up to him for a moment, before stopping. Making sure Asriel is listening.

"Poor little Azzy needs to go back, because he hasn't won once!" Lynor lets out a chuckle before following Shade. Chara/Frisk didn't expect this much violence in a training, it makes them both want to get out even more. It brings up the feeling imprisonment again and their many attempts of "exorcism".

Asriel stands up, cleaning his T-shirt and pants thanks to the dirty floor. He stretches his body a bit and then approaches them. _"Do you have a plan?"_ Chara asks while he comes closer. _"Finding a way out!"_ Frisk answeres scared, but Chara isn't going to show that.

"I wasn't expecting you to get beaten up." Chara points out with a mocking grin.

"But enough to take you down without trying, even with your magical tricks." Asriel retorts, their grin falters before going away.

"Wouldn't you like to know, but it is a secret." Chara takes the opportunity to slowly leave the room. They don't get far when Asriel puts an arm behind their shoulders, revealing a knowing smile.

"Let me guess... you are guarding the secret so good, even you don't know it." He says, making pale for a moment and not noticing how Asriel is guiding them were he trained with Shade.

"No! I know how it works, let me show you!" Chara stops moving, making Asriel take a few steps back. _"Frisk, what if we make us faster?"  "But how? We don't know!"  "We both believe? Believe with me, we are fast like the wind."_ Chara closes their eyes to make it easier.

They slowly feel something, somthing fast. Hard to catch the feeling, even harder to reach it. Reaching towards it feels like grabbing air, never catching it. But it comes closer and closer, until it is on them. Their whole body suddenly feels light. Their thoughts quicker, as the feeling goes into them.

 ***GASP*** Their heart is beating so fast they collapse, air is leaving them faster than coming in. They almost don't feel their body as they slowly sink to the ground. Vision is mostly white and blurry, as the feeling vanishes. Breathing is possible again and they feel like entering their own body, but they don't move. Everything suddenly returns to normal.

They hear and see Asriel letting out a relieved sigh, bringing them slowly up into a sitting position. They notice how fluffy his face looks with the white fur, leaning on his arm and a warm feeling in their body, feeling like home, safe.

"Whatever you did, don't do it again. You need to know what your magic is, before using it." He says before leaning back a little. Moving his hand on their heart away to their hand, taking it and stretching their hand open in front of them.

"Try creating the magic above your hand." Asriel guides them, but they only look at their hand lost. He notices it and places his hand on the middle of their chest.

"Magic originates from your life..." He draws a soft air line towards their shoulder. "Only you can control your magic, nobody else..." Slowly moving the line towards their hand.

"Move it towards your hand..." He then draws the air line into their palm. "And then put it into your palm, when your done..." He removes his hand.

"Disconnect the magic and move yourself away from it." He finishes and they listened closely. Understanding is another thing, both Frisk and Chara didn't.

"But... didn't you say only if I know what my magic is?" Chara asks, trying to hide what they know.

"True, but the feeling tells you what it is. There is no way you can't feel anything, warm, cold, heavy, light, slow, fast and everything else." He answers, exposing the lie through his knowledge.

"...Fine, but how do you catch it?" They ask, surprising Asriel.

"You just reach towards it and... you know... moving it around under your control." He answers with a shrug, grabbing the air in demonstration.

"But it feels so far away and reaching it is even harder." Chara explains, making Asriel form a disbelieving face. He looks around, but finds nothing.

"That is impossible, you always have it catched since the beginning." He points out.

"But it came to me after a short moment." They explain, making Asriel's eyes twitch.

"No. Th... why? This doesn't make sense, maybe try something different?" He asks them.

"Different? What do you mean?" Chara asks, agreeing with Frisk on using their magic to escape.

"Just try something else. Try to find a different feeling, using something different then warm and heavy for example." He says some ideas.

_"Any idea, Frisk?"  "How about searching for something?"  "Searching?"  "I don't know, an object?"  "Like a weapon?"  "Something we can find in the open?"  "What about a stick? A wooden stick, they are everywhere."  "Seems like a good idea, Chara. We have a stick!"_

Again, the feeling comes. But it is different, yet not easier to reach or catch. It feels hard and unseen, yet shifting. Reaching for it, pressing on through the emptiness. Coming closer and closer, until Chara feels like falling forward into nothingness. Pushing the fear away, they take a slow step. Breathing in some fresh air for the next step.

"Do you feel something?" Asriel asks, making it harder to concentrate.

"Yes, I feel it." They answer, reaching out towards the feeling. _"Me too."_ Frisk answers, but it is still out of reach. _"_ _But why isn't it coming like last time?"_ An idea comes up, _"Frisk, can you try moving towards it?"_

 _"But won't I fall?"  "Trust me, you won't."_ _"I am trying it..."_ Chara soon takes steps too while reaching out, now the feeling is coming closer. Slowly nearing to touch out, but suddenly it becomes impossible. Grabbing it doesn't work, it also feels like they see it. After grabbing a few times, they try to pull it towards them.

It is exhausting, but slowly it is coming closer. _"It is fading away!"_ Frisk says, until something pushes into them. They got it and is slowly burning away. _"I got it, Frisk!"  "Really? What about me?"  "You don't have it?"  "No! It faded faster after trying to push into it!"  "...I don't understand, that doesn't make sense! Shouldn't we have it both?"  "I don't know! And how does it feel?"  "It... burns? The kind of way a fire is slowly going out, but you don't feel any heat."_

"Chara, did you catch it? Your eyes are glowing." Asriel asks and Chara doesn't see anything glowing, just a feeling of something. Suddenly it clicks, they have control over it now.

They move it slowly through their body, it just feels the same. Hard, unseen and shifting. Chara moves it towards the hand and then into the palm, but it already is. Thinking a small moment, they remember. On their hand, then disconnect. Moving the hand does nothing,

"Chara, you don't need to move your body. Concentrate on the feeling and move it." Asriel explains and bringing it to the outside works for them. They can't see it, but feel it. The only questions is how to disconnect it? Chara tries to let the feeling go. Suddenly a transparent red stick slowly appears into their hand.

"Is that correct?" They ask, Frisk is amazed.

"It appears so, but did you want a stick?" He asks, slowly taking the stick to inspect it.

"A stick, yes. The same one? No, it looks different. The form and lengths is wrong" Chara answers a little disappointed. _"Also different from what I imagined."_

"Seems to not fully create what you imagine..." Asriel slowly tries to break it. Chara feels something is pushing inside its magic, somehow breaking it. They fight against it and stop breaking it, until Asriel tries harder. Even when stopping it going further, it just feels like it breaks slower.

Asriel sees the glowing and Chara's concentrated face. After nearly a minute he broke the stick, vanishing into air. The glow is now gone and Chara looks unpleased.

"Why did you do that?" They ask a little frustrated.

"Just wanted to test something... you seem to create constructs, but these seem to have a breaking point. I didn't try harder, yet it broke. Those constructs seem to have magic on their own inside them and it appears you can give it move from a distance, yet not able to stop the hull from breaking. Like water in a bottle with a hole already there, it won't matter how much you refill... it will run out in the end." Asriel says his observations to them.

"How do you know all that? Just from watching?" They ask, but only get a smile in return. They both stand up and Chara gets an idea, they share it with Frisk.

"It is important to know how magic works and I could teach you, maybe we become partners." Asriel sees Chara thinking about, before they look towards the meeting room.

"I am not joining." Chara says and Asriel lets out a sigh.

"Chara, we have to kill-" Chara suddenly runs for the exit and Asriel follows. They suddenly stop at the door frame and hold their hand out. Asriel sees the glowing red eyes and jumps to the side, just before a transparent red wall blocks the only path out of the training room. Asriel sees their eyes changing to grey before turning and running away.

"STOP!" He runs at the wall, pounding on it. "CHARA, PLEASE! DON'T-" He stops when Chara vanishes from his vision. With a deep breath, he walks a meter away and holds his hand out. His green eyes get a yellow outline around them, as a white saber appears in his hand.

He is first slicing the wall, but then takes a stab. The saber doesn't cut into the wall, making it hard to slice it. Asriel begins to stab the magical wall to break through.

 

Frisk is running as fast they can, they take a random door and enter the kitchen. Running back and looking at the seven doors, they know three now.

 _"Take the one across the big TV! The door is in the middle of the other doors!"_  Chara suggests, _"Good thinking!"_ Frisk agrees and runs through the middle door.

They find a hallway leading into a small room with a dead end, until they turn around. One button is available and they press it, suddenly it goes up for a few seconds. They stop and see a staircase leading up. They take a moment before stepping out of the elevator. They walk the first steps when the elevator slowly descants and then faster, leaving a hole down with a button on the wall to call it up.

Beginning to walk the stairs up to a dead end, but they reached another button. Pressing it opens up a trapdoor and daylight shines into the secret entrance. Walking out somewhere in the forest, the trapdoor slowly closes.

 _"Ugh... the wall is broken, run!"_ Chara warns Frisk and seemingly exhausted. They run into a good looking direction, hoping to find a path to the city. They run for a few minutes, until they can see a building in the distance. They are glad about their luck. With a chill they run and towards the city.

Nearly there and the feets are burning, Frisk is panting and Chara makes sure they don't trip. Entering Ebott City gives them a secured feeling, Chara even cheers. They run through the city streets and eventually see the lab, they see Sans sitting through a window.

They stop for a moment and then run towards the door. They knock on the door and wait nearly a minute, panting. They run to the window and kock on there, this gets the wanted attention. Sans sees them and walks to the entrance, they arrive as the door opens.

"Frisk, this is uh... bad time to come here." Sans says and watches the panting kid, before they walk in anyway. They enter the room where Undyne and Alphys are sitting.

"Whoa, who are yo-... wait. You are the kid who lied about being his uncle!" Undyne says as they sit down, panting and coughing. Sans enters with a nervous smile, avoiding eye contact.

"*cough* He... *puff* he!" Frisk tries and they listen. Chara would like to take over for speaking, if their eyes wouldn't turn red.

"He? Who are you talking about?" Sans asks, before Undyne points sharply at the kid.

"Who is he! You opened the door for him, tell us!" Undyne demands and Alphys winces at the hostile tone.

"*puff* *cough* Asriel... *cough* ...he *gasp* danger-*coughs*-us!" Frisk says and Sans nods in understanding. Alphys stands up walks into another room.

"So something happened and Asriel is in danger, got it!" Sans begins to move out of the room, as Frisk lets out an pained sigh.

"Oh no!" Undyne stops him and picks him up. "Who is this punk and why did you let him in!" Undyne yells and a groan comes from Frisk. Alphys enters the room with a water bottle.

"Undyne. Drop Sans, please don't yell and let him help Asriel!" Alphys gives Frisk something to drink as Undyne does what she was told.

"No! *puff*" Stopping Sans. "Closer, pl*puff*se. *cough*" They all come closer, before Frisk's eyes widen and points trembling at the door. They turn around to see Asriel leaning slightly exhausted against the door frame, the saber over his shoulder.

"Their deaths is on your hands, just for your information." Asriel says with a moody expression. He takes a fighting stance with a sigh and eyes everyone. Undyne cracks her knuckles.

"Asriel. I don't know what the HELL is going on, but you won't get past me!" She says, taking a few steps towards him and the others are gathered around Frisk. Sans is sweating a little, unsure what to do and Alphys is shaking.

"The fish who hospitalized poor Lynor." He says unamused. "You work for him!?" Undyne yells in anger, making Asriel seem interested for a second.

"No... but I gave him the order." Asriel says with a grin and swings at Undyne, but he keeps her at range. She just took a step back, making the swing miss. They keep repeating it a few times and Asriel stops just before he can't see the others anymore. Undyne grinding her teeths and fist ready for a punch, but Asriel has the advantage.

"Undyne, I know you want revenge for the murderer of the child." He waits for Undyne's eyes to twitch and she does. He puts on a proud smirk.

"I killed him, but didn't know Lynor was photographed. I have zero problem killing you all-" A water bottle hits him from the side, making him turn his head and attention towards the thrower. He is sure Alphys threw it and he turns his head back and sees Unyne begin to yell with a punch. He tries to swing his saber, but he wasn't fast enough. Just before he gets hit in the chest, Asriel sees her glowing yellow eyes. ***crack***

The punch makes him flying out of the door and right at the metal wall. ***crack*** Could be heard, as bones got broken. He manages to put his arms in front of him to prevent hitting his head on the ground. He sees the blood dripping from his mouth, before he begins to spit most blood out.

Everyone except Frisk/Chara are looking and Undyne is panting heavily with a shocked expression. Asriel looks up at them with green eyes and his pupil turns red. He begins to breath deeply and his whole body seems to move like he holds something in. It takes a few seconds before his whole body suddenly jerks forward and he opens his mouth, releasing a long flame through the door.

The fire alarm goes on and the others are pressing themself on the wall, as they watch the fire rushing past them. It goes on for a minute until it slowly dies down. Everyone stays still for a few more seconds and watch the sudden fire in the lab with wide eyes. Undyne takes a peak to see out of the door.

"He is... gone..." She comments unbelievable, before she snaps out of it from, thanks to the smoke. "We are all leaving, now!" Undyne yells, then picks up Alphys and Frisk/Chara. The others run as fast they can though the low fire on the ground.

Once they made it outside, Undyne looks around and sees blood to track Asriel down. They watch Undyne running towards the forest.

"What was that?" Alphys asks shocked. "Magic, scary magic." Sans answers before suddenly looking around and taking out his phone, calling someone.

"Uh... dad?" Sans waits for his turn patiently. "... I decided to..." He looks at Alphys for his next words. "quit my job, there seems to be problem..." Sirens are announcing the coming firefighters.

"Ok... yeah... I understand..." He answer his day, as they see Undyne coming walking back very unpleased.

"... Dad, I am coming home and nothing will keep me from getting out ever again." He ends the call, as the firefighters are getting ready behind them.

"Sans? You are leaving us alone?" Frisk asks and Sans looks at them, before he vanishes into air. Surprising everyone except Frisk/Chara.

"Did he just-" The firefighter gets interrupted from Frisk. "Yes, he left us alone here." They sit down on the ground.

"M-M-Magic!... He!" Alphys says with blinking eyes and begins to talk with the firefighter, stuff Frisk and Chara don't have any interest in hearing. Undyne slowly sits down next to them with a mixed expression.

"Asriel somehow escaped!" Undyne exclaims out to the world. _"...! Frisk! The secret entrance!"_

"Undyne! I know where he is hiding! There was a secret entrance in the forest!" Frisk says with a grin. Undyne jumps up with a grin.

"Where is it!" She asks ready to fight. "It is far and I don't think my feets can- Whoa!" Frisk answers and sits now on her shoulder.

"Lead the way!" With those words Undyne runs towards the forest.

 

"Just straight now." Frisk says as Undyne runs through the forest. Suddenly Shade steps into view with sunglasses on, blocking the path. He takes off the sunglasses into his back pocket, glaring at Frisk for a while.

"There is no escape..." Shade sees Undyne putting them down and turns his attention to her now. "For both of you." A group of Shade clones come jumping down the trees around them. Everyone except the one who talked has sunglasses on.

"Great, again?" Undyne asks, as they begin to charge. Undyne attacks first and the hit makes the clone disappear into air. Frisk throws a punch, but the clone dodges and punches back. The hit connects and the clone vanishes, but Frisk falls to the ground. They see Undyne block a punch, making the clone disappear.

Frisk sees a clone punching them into the stomach, before vanishing. They notice a clone duplicating himself before running towards their head. _"Block!"_ Chara yells and Frisk blocks the kick with their arms, it hurts a lot. But it is better than getting kicked into the face and the clone is now gone.

Undyne picked up a stick and uses it to eliminate the clones without getting hit. Frisk suddenly gets an idea. _"We could use our magic!"  "What about Undyne?"  "We can't stop them from cloning themself over and over!"  "...fine, give me control!"_

Undyne makes sure Frisk is near her, as the clones don't stop cloning. She knows he has to run out of juice, but when? After swinging the stick around, she throws it at a line of clones. Nearly all dodge the stick and only the first two clones got hit. There is no way for her to fight back forever and she knows retreating is the only way.

"Undyne! Get closer, now!" Chara yells and Undyne blocks her way through them, they jump up and a magical transparent red dome appears around them. A few clones are inside and Undyne quickly finishes them off, while the clones begin to attack it. Every clone who attacks vanishes and they all stop.

"How did you do that!" Undyne asks surprised in a good way. The clones all begin to touch each other and merge together, until they all have merged with the one from earlier.

"A magical barrier? It is a shame, really. If you are lucky, we might put you back into this asylum." Shade comments with a smirk, leaning on a tree with crossed arms.

"Shut it, clone guy!" Undyne says and shows him she is ready for another round.

"I can see why Rei ran from an oversized fish." He chuckles with the smirk still there.

"So you stand here to be better?" Chara asks and Undyne sees their red eyes. "Whoa!"

"Maybe." He answers with the same smirk, something isn't right. They look up at the trees. "No clones in the trees, Chara."

"So you wait for us to drop the barrier to continue the fight?" Undyne asks with her scary grin. Shade just chuckles in amusement, with the same smirk.

"Oh... you are stalling..." Chara feels completely outplayed, dropping the magical dome.

"Smart girl!" He admits. "Wait, you are a girl?" Undyne asks them, making them feel embarrassed.

"I am neither, actually." Chara clears up, before Undyne approaches Shade.

"That is an unexpected surprise... anyway, we are all far away from here." Shade says, not moving as Undyne approaches.

"Why aren't you trying to kill us, now?" Undyne asks, ready to attack.

"Don't get me wrong, you are all added on the list... but it is obvious why I don't try, maybe Chara could answer you." Shade explains and nicks at Chara.

"... magic... you don't want to empty your magic pool, right?" They asks, coming nearer to Undyne.

"You were close. You know how long it takes to refill? I don't want to waste it on low threats like you and a fish." Shade remarks. Undyne has enough and throws a punch, but Shade sidesteps it. She hits the tree, but Undyne shrugs it off.

"Wow are you predictable, like every fish in the ocean." He taunts her with an amused grin, as she tries again. He doesn't dodge and the clone disappears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their magic (Frisk/Chara) was inspired from the Undertale animation series Glitchtale.


	5. Recovery  (Article 13 = R.I.P. Fan-Fictions?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if article 13 actually kills fan-fictions, but I am done with the internet... if you haven't checked the news about it, acticle 13 won.  
> Maybe you can still read this before 99% of the websites in the internet gets shut down in the complete EU, but if this story (cancelled until article 13 is gone) gets deleted in the future...  
> please know it wasn't me and, I am sure this site goes down in the EU very fast... might even kill this site around the world? I don't know, maybe only fan-fiction from the EU gets deleted and people in the EU can't get access to this site anymore?  
> I have many questions, but I am done with the internet... it was a good time, but the internet changes only for the worse over time and time again.
> 
> I think this was the final nail in the coffin... we sadly fought a fight we couldn't win and has your news media said anything about article 13?  
> Anything about how much power companies got over the internet?  
> That we now can only watch gaming from EA, Activison Blizzard, Sony, Microsoft, Nintendo, Bethesda and more with their games?  
> No more gaming videos, clips or reviews with scenes/pictures... unless it comes from the devs or publishers themself, this is the end of gaming too.

~~"I don't understand..." Gaster mutters to himself while closing the basement door, then walking to his desk with the computer. His thoughts are all memories, trying to piece this shatter picture together for over a century. While he is powerful, even long over his prime time, his soul might give up any second now. But death isn't his worry, only what is going to happen with his sons.~~

~~"I can't..." Gaster opens a file with everything he knows about the "Royal Guardians", having countless profiles of members. But the top ones are only names, those names are aliases.~~

~~"Flowey, Mech, Lord, Oracle and Prince..." He opens up a close enough picture of Mt. Ebott, yet the legends don't match. What is true and which legends were made to hide the truth? Why is this organisation called "Royal Guardians"?~~

~~"Should I tell them?" He questions himself before closing the files and looking at his research about souls.~~

~~Lynor is helping Asriel walking, who is barely conscious enough to walk and has to be guided. Shade is walking a little ahead, before snapping his fingers with a grin. Beginning to walk slower and support Asriel now too.~~

~~"And?" Lynor asks his partner who grins for a while now, peeking Lynor's interest.~~

~~"The fish is predictable, but I agree with Asriel." "...yeah." Asriel answer quietly, tired and unfocused.~~

~~"I am telling you, Shade. We have an opportunity to get rid of our princess." Lynor repeats, not caring Asriel hears it.~~

~~"It only makes things worse, besides... I am not cruel like you." Shade answer just as his car comes into view. Lynor digs a claw into Asriel with a smirk, gaining a pained groan as a reward.~~

~~"Stay awake, Azzy. The car is right in front of us." Lynor encourages with a scratch of his claws, drawing a small line of blood. "Shut... up..." Asriel grunts painfully out.~~

~~"Are we going to the beach or cave?" Shade asks Asriel and unlocks his car. Lynor stops his torture, guiding Asriel towards the back door of Shade's car. Shade opens the door for him and begins to open the driver door for himself. Lynor holds the door open for Asriel, while he slowly climbs inside. Searching around for a good hold and then sits down before closing his eyes.~~

~~"Beach..." Asriel answers with ragged breathing. As Lynor makes sure the belt secures him, his face shows discomfort from the extra hard pressure. Grinning, Lynor grabs the jaw and makes sure Asriel can't open it.~~

~~"If you don't stay awake, I will gladly claw both of your eyes out and-" He gets interrupted from the driver door Shade closes. Lynor quickly steps away and shuts the door. He enters every fast and sits next to Shade in record time.~~

~~"What do you think her powers are, Rei?" Shade asks, ignoring Lynor. He begins to drive when his sentence finishes, making sure to use the least populated road to the beach hideout.~~

~~"Strong, fast... warm? Concentrated... yeah." Asriel explains what happened.~~

~~"You sure this warmth didn't came from your fire own fire?" Lynor questions him with a snort.~~

~~"Seems like you burned your magic, Azzy. Couldn't keep your head cool, huh?" Shade says with a small smile, getting an amused grin from Lynor.~~

~~"Alphys attacked me." He defends himself, slowly relaxing with his closed eyes.~~

~~"I should've clawed her, but... I clawed the fish..." Lynor looks questioningly at Shade.~~

~~"She seemed a little tired, but was uninjured... healing magic." Shade concludes.~~

~~"Or faster regeneration speed..." Asriel says his idea with a yawn.~~

~~"Maybe... we just shoot her next time." Shade gives his answer to her magic. Lynor hears a very quiet snore behind, bringing a grin on his face.~~

~~"Asriel?" Lynor asks and waits for an answer. "..." No response and Shade can now hear the snores.~~

~~"Keep your claws away, he is _fine_." Shade answers with a grin, drawing out an disappointed sigh from Lynor.~~

~~"Coming from an agent." Lynor reaches into his pocket and pulls out a memo, clearing his throat a little. "Hotel near the beach is safe." Lynor informs Shade.~~

~~"Are you saying we should change course?" Shade asks with an unimpressed look at Lynor for a short moment.~~

~~"The hotel is near the beach and safe. These people are knowing supporters, they know who we are." Lynor says and points to the direction at the hotel.~~

~~"You just don't like the beach and these people had no better choice. Deep down they are not supporting us, Lynor." Shade points out. Lynor inspects his fur out of boredom.~~

~~"Sand, water and fur is horrible. I like eating fish, but not the ocean anymore. Nearly drowned and you are crazy." Lynor looks away with a glare at nothing. Shade slows down the car, until it stands still. Lynor crosses his arms, making sure to not hurt himself with his claws.~~

~~"You know the way, besides... we don't need a Seeker." Shade says with a glance at his back. Lynor got out of his car, while he was speaking. Lynor closes the car door without looking and then begins to walk towards the hotel. Shade checks a look at Asriel and is relieved the prince did not wake up.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stopped and decided to wait what is going to happen with article 13, but now I know.  
> All my time writing and planning for nothing, only for myself and I finished planning the story. Knew what is going to happen, the ending, twists and surprises... but you won't know anymore, say thank you to article 13 for my decision.
> 
> It was a good and adorable story, maybe I can come back and if not... goodbye.


End file.
